


Beautifully Broken

by BlueEyedAddict



Series: Beautifully Broken Part One : The Meeting, The Secrets, The Connection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel and Mental Health Issues, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Nerd Dean, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Punk Castiel, Self Harm, Suicidal Castiel, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, pill addiction, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has a past. A dark past. And scars to prove it. At nineteen he's a new senior at Lawrence High. Where a shy green eyed boy takes interest in him. But can he put his past behind him when a new friend comes along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End Is Only The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Updated. Fixed it a little. Changed the chapter name. Starting the first real chapter soon.

"Castiel James Novak  
Caucasian male  
Age eighteen  
Unresponsive, attempted suicide, faint heartbeat, multiple bruises and self inflected wounds. Signs of sexual assault, various forms of abuse." Said the paramedic  
"It appears to be a case of domestic violence. Check the one with the blade in his stomach for a pulse " Replies the other.

"No heart beat, D.O.A."

Thunder rolls in the background, rain hitting the body bag as the other body is loaded onto the ambulance, the other to the coroner"

Six months later Castiel J. Novak walks up the stairs to Lawrence High. Students watch him, pointing and whispering to their friends. He stops and looks back scanning the crowd his eyes land on a boy wearing a red and blue flannel with blonde hair, a long haired brunette next to him, a red head and a blonde.

He continues into the school. To the office.  
Gathering his papers and schedule for the school year.

When the bell rings he heads to first class.

English 12A.

When he enters he the red head pokes the flannel boy, he watches as the dark haired guy walks up the teacher. He can't breathe when he starts walking his way, he sits in front of him one seat across from him to the left.


	2. pain 2008-11-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Mentioned rape and abuse, self harm.

2008-11-18

Entry #1.

He did it again. He hit me. He lost control this time. I've never seen someone so violent in person. He forced me into bed. I've never slept with anyone before. And he toke my virginity. I couldn't scream, I couldn't even move. He tied me up, gagged me. After he was done I cried for hours. My own father never done that and he beat me for year's. He broke my bones. 

 

I opened my old wound today. It's been months and I went back to it. The high helped with the pain temporarily. I had to clean the blood up before he saw it. I couldn't handle another beating today.

He's out drinking again. Probably gambling. Hopefully he'll have money for rent this month. Not many people want to hire a 15 year old.

He's home. I better pretend to sleep. Who knows what he'll do this time ...

 

C.J.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I'm on my phone. I'll add more soon.A lot if this will flash backs. All days are from Castiel's journal.


	3. Kiss me

He ran his hand up my thigh. Turning it to trail his finger tips over the curb of my ass. He began massaging my hips. Than went up my stomach to scratch it. He started playing with my nipple. He traced my collarbone. He wrapped his hand around my throat and gave it a light squeeze. While his other hand wrapped around my erection and gave it a tug. He was breathing on my neck. He licked from my shoulder to my ear and bit the lobe. Leaving soft kisses all the way to my lips. Then he slowly kissed me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone. It was a dream. A stupid dream. A stupid dream about the boy in the flannel shirt. The boy with the flannel shirt and beautiful green eyes.

 

I can't do this I can't go through this again. Never.


	4. Twist & Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter in Dean's point of view! And no Dean isn't perfect. He's broken but not as bad as Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's dealing with his own troubles. He hates the way he looks

4 am. No one's awake. The house is dead silent. 

Looking down at the toilet I wonder if I should do it. But then I see it. The fat. My huge stomach poking out like the hump on a whale. I poke it watching the fat bounce back. Should of said no to the second slice of mom's homemade apple pie.

I take my toothbrush and poke the spot hard. A second later I'm puking my guts out. I do it a couple, or maybe five, more times.

I curl back into bed under my blankets. Freezing from the AC.

When my alarm goes off at 6 am I make my way into the bathroom to weigh myself. 130. I've only lost 15 pounds since May. I need to lose another 30.

I fake being asleep until it's five minutes before mom takes me and Sammy to school.

Skipping breakfast again.

And I forgot my lunch.

We pull up into the school parking lot and I see the new kid. Long black hair with the left side shaved off. Blue eyes with smudged eyeliner and  
black eyeshadow. He snakebites have hot pink rings in them. 

Mom catches me staring. " He's cute Dean. Have you said hello yet?

"What? I don't know what your talking about. Bye mom."

I run out the car before she can say anything else.


	5. Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets Dean

December 01 ,2010

'I was supposed to graduate in May 2009 . But I'm stuck in high school, and if I don't graduate this year I have to go to night school, with 40 year olds.  
At least I have a few cute guys to look at. Don't touch the minors Castiel, that's how Azazel went to prison. Maybe one's 18.'

Walking through the halls of Lawrence High and having bleach blonde bimbos with an IQ of zero hit you is not a great way to keep Castiel in a good mood .

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Castiel has seen the green eyed boy around school. Mostly talking to a red head girl with a gay pride flag on her backpack. Maybe he's with the blonde. He looks skinner. 

Looking at his English 12A book and not in front of him he bumps into something. Or someone. When he looks up it's the green eyed boy, the one in his dirty dreams, he blinks. Unable to speak hot guys still.

"Uhmm sorry, wasn't paying attention. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. "

"Cas. It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either. "

The bell for 3rd period rings.

They both go their separate ways.

Thinking about each other.

Dean thinking about the cute guy with piercings named Cas.  
Cas thinking about how he's going to avoid Dean.


End file.
